


漩涡 Eddy

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 让他承认自己的性幻想对象是一直看不顺眼的同学兼室友？根本就不可能！





	漩涡 Eddy

让他承认自己的性幻想对象是一直看不顺眼的同学兼室友？根本就不可能！

药师躺在自己的充电床上，出神地望着宿舍朴素的铁灰色天花板。窗外已经彻底化为了黑夜，距离较远的方向点亮着铁堡星河般繁华的灯光，靠近学院才逐渐寂静。  
大约还有两三个大循环之后，救护车就会休息，但药师等不了那么久。  
他今天一早就草草将自己收拾完毕，向他的室友撂下一句“我去休息了”，然后就锁上休息间的门。他试图让自己集中精神，但宿舍不怎么理想的隔音条件分散着药师的注意力。他听到外头的声响，轮胎落地的声音总是像这样发闷。  
药师听着这个声音，几乎能想象出画面：救护车如何按照他的习惯做完手头的事情，收拾公用起居室的桌椅，直到几循环前才走进属于他的，这间宿舍里的另一个休息间。液压阀门滑动关闭的声音并没有阻止药师脑内画面继续，墙壁的隔音效果一样不尽人意。他听到救护车拖动座椅，沉重地坐下。画面中出现了地面单位坐在靠椅上，抻直双腿伸展全身的动作，棱角粗笨的外护甲绷直成了一条线。在他的胸口，那块半透明的玻璃反射着台灯并不算明亮的光线，白色的亮点下隐约可以看到下方的金属和线路……  
药师用力吸了口气，从自己的腿间抽出手指。他听到自己身体里传来的啵啾声，手指上的触觉异常黏腻，仿佛它们离开的不是他的接口，而是一团紧紧缠绕的半凝胶质。  
这太糟糕了。他想着，却控制不住自己为之产生的颤抖。紊乱的电流从背脊主轴的尾端一直冲进处理器，扰乱了药师的思维线程，在他的处理器中炸了个漂亮的火花。药师咬住嘴唇，把无意中产生的呻吟压抑在喉咙的深处，用力地把手指塞回去，一直没到指根。已经彻底激活的接口立刻再次缠裹住了它们，传感簇争相与指节处突起的结构亲吻，将激烈的信号送往药师的处理器。  
药师翻过身，背对着墙壁，忍不住微微蜷缩起了双腿。在他的腿间，他的管线已经激活，滑出顶开只是松松扣住的前挡板，充能挺立而起。  
墙壁那边已经安静了下去，不再有声响传来，分散药师的注意力，但药师却没法把救护车的影像从自己的内存中驱逐出去。它在药师的处理器里扎了根，又像是一个打击不到的幽灵，引诱着药师忍不住开始猜测救护车现在的作为。  
他应该在阅读他的数据板，低头伏在案上。那块数据板里的东西就像他本人一样沉闷，无非是论文、学术、医疗档案……外科手术的记录。台灯的灯光照在他的数据板上，也照在救护车拿着它的手指上。随着翻页的动作，光影的角度也在发生变化。  
喔，红色的手。  
药师的接口用力抽缩了一阵，更多的对接准备液从深处被挤了出来。他耻辱地发现自己正在想象救护车的手指代替他自己的手指，狠狠刮搔他接口中的每一个敏感区域。  
不，不！  
药师无声大喊，只愿意用一个词形容自己不受控制的幻想——堕落。那个愚蠢的、愚不可及的地面单位，他根本不应该出现在药师的脑海中。药师的机体背叛了他，他的思维也背叛了他。信号脉冲从传感器源源不断地产生，在他的回路中汹涌着四处流窜，狠狠碾过他的机翼尖。药师抑制不住地战栗着，仍然不能接受自己竟然……竟然会因为这样的幻想产生快感。  
还有更多欲望。  
药师不得不再次找出自己百试不爽的理由：救护车出现在他的脑中，只因为他们住在一间宿舍，每天都会看到。每一次，当他意识到自己的幻想已经逃出自己的掌控，他都这么说服自己，但从没意识到他一次都不曾“掌控”住自己的幻想——救护车每次都是幻想的主角。  
或者药师只是不愿承认，承认他对自己平日里最没有好脸色、最嫌恶的人怀有肮脏的欲望。他只不过是需要一个理由能让他忽略掉一些事情，合理地正当化自己的所为。  
仅靠手指根本无法满足。  
药师将手伸进充电床下的暗格中，找到他为自己定制的新玩具。他将它握持在手中，下意识地揉搓着它的顶端。这不是与他自己的型号相匹配的，飞行者式的东西。蕈状顶的边缘刻画着属于地面单位才会有的边线，一直向下延伸，穿过每一个转向环节，构出一条鲜明的脊沟。这支假管的形状无数次出现在他的幻想中，但只有这一次它是现实，并且从此将成为药师一生的污点。  
药师把一整管的润滑膏都挤了上去，拒绝用急不可耐这个词汇描述自己的动作。他用力搓揉着，油脂在他的掌心中化开，覆盖上表面。它像是在药师的搓揉下渐渐苏醒过来，拥有了充能般的鲜活，鼓胀着撑满他全部的视野。他无意识地摩擦着自己的双腿，从接口中涌出的准备液已然滴滴答答。药师打开了另一支润滑膏，将大半胡乱地挤进自己的接口，又胡乱的用手指戳弄了几下，然后再次地深吸了一口气，打开了肩塔的扇页。  
然而现实却远比想象刺激得多。  
做足准备的前戏和整整两管润滑膏，只来得及让药师的接口纳入一个顶端。他发出了一声非常尖锐但短促的尖叫，余下的部分被他强行咬断。  
救护车应该已经看他的论文看得入了神，他应该不会注意到这边的响动。  
但是，如果……他注意到了呢？  
该死的——药师在处理器中破口大骂。他险些先功尽弃，因为恐慌被发现和屈服于欲望的耻辱。他的接口狠狠勒住了没入物，形状和轮廓清晰得就像是他脑海中的图纸，过度收紧的力度险些将之挤压出去，但蕈状鼓起的边缘嵌住了最外的入口，紧紧抓着周围的软金属拒绝离开。一大股液体和油脂被药师下意识的机体反应挤了出来，湿漉漉地淋满了其余还没进去的部分，又淌下大腿。他不知道自己可以表现得这么淫荡，原因却是因为害怕被自己的幻想对象发现。  
太过于尴尬。他自认为对救护车本人并无好感，只是意外看中那具几近朝夕相处的机体。尽管地面单位的尺寸对药师而言还是太超过了，却丝毫没有减少他的欲望。他喘息了片刻，意识到隔壁房间里依然没有更多的声响后，安心地抬起了自己的一条腿，再次握持住玩具向内推进。  
每一寸的进入都会带来格外多的充胀，药师从未感觉自己获得如此的满足。他的接口被全方位地撑开，每一个节点都获得了充分挤压，脉冲填满了每一寸回路，浪潮般汹涌，像是无穷无尽。过去使用手指能带来的安慰，根本无法与之相提并论。他意识到他的准备工作还是做得太少，或者说低估了……救护车的能耐。这才三分之二，刚刚超过一半，他已经觉得自己要宕机过去了。他控制不住自己的清洗液，光镜里已经是一片模糊，这会是他给自己度过的最糟的一晚上，也会是他给自己买的最坏的礼物。度过了顶端的接口顺着柱形放大的轮廓已经被撑到了极限，每吞没一个新的环节他都要深呼吸，然后挤出大量新的准备液作为润滑。他挤出了第二支润滑膏为数不多的剩余，摸索着将它们在包裹的边缘和周围涂抹开来。  
救护车的面甲在药师模糊的光镜前一闪而过，想象又一次背叛了药师。他想到救护车可能会有的神色，轻蔑，不过如此，以及不明显的厌恶，都是意料之内的反应——药师平素表现得与救护车针锋相对，对地面单位的嫌弃与厌恶总是挂在五官之间，谁会想到他现在。  
药师甚至无法想起自己究竟什么时候带着怎样的冲动打开救护车的医疗档案，所有的轮廓一览无余，以医生的观点它们离完美十万八千光年遥远，但却从此占据了药师幻想中唯一的中央位置。  
鬼使神差地，药师咬紧牙关，任凭更多的清洗液从光镜中汹涌而出。掰开自己酸软的大腿，用手掌托住了剩余三分之一在外的底线，发狠似地一口气推到了底。沉猛的撞击甚至一直穿透到了他腹部的机舱上，崩溃到来之前他居然还来得及打开震动开关，并扣回了自己的后挡板，以防它被自己挤得掉脱出来。从下一秒开始药师就没了记录，他大约是宕机了，也可能只是被冲垮了线程，好几循环之后才缓慢地重新获得感知，却险些被自己鼓荡的力场轰下线。  
药师不知道自己为什么要自讨苦吃，接口中的每一次震荡都会导致大半机体的回路产生短路一般的失控状态。他彻底蜷缩了起来，双手颤抖得只能用来紧紧抱住他自己，无助地承受更多自作孽的结果。  
药师不会承认这让他欲仙欲死又难以自拔，他的手指最终还是攀上了他自己的管线。他强迫自己伸展，又分开腿，让不断从挡板下渗漏出更多液体的对接面板曝露出来。他放纵自己的幻想往更让他的理智无法接受的方向而去，幻想着那个愚笨的地面单位正狠狠掰开他的腿往更深的地方冲撞。接口内的震动合适地变得更加剧烈，特别设计的环节开始制造出让药师彻底抛弃理智的动作。  
第一声泄漏的声音只是一声哼叫，而后便再也不受控制。当药师的意识随着力场最强的一阵波动飘走时，他并不确定自己喊了什么，是否喊出了声。管线放开的闸门彻底毁灭了药师，他处理器内的最后一个画面是粉白的液体——他的次能液溅上了救护车的胸窗，而那该死的地面单位居然用手把它们在玻璃上彻底抹花。  
而与此同时在一墙之隔的地方，药师以为在专心阅读论文的救护车对着自己手心里浑浊的液体彻底发了呆。  
救护车听到了，清清楚楚，从头到尾，一点不漏。  
如果听着那种声音，他还能专心只顾自己的论文他就是圣人了。再清心寡欲的人也会有欲望，何况他也只不过是个普通人。对于药师的夜间娱乐，他从来都只是装作毫不知情。他确实不知情，他当然知道药师在做什么，否则这医生也白做了，甚至连个普通人都听得出来，但他不知道药师居然……  
药师从未如此失控，往日只有模糊暗哑的微弱声音透过墙壁。救护车不介意借着这种晦暗的氛围也放松一下自己，这都是正常的需要，他只是消遣得更加隐晦，不让自己发出一点声响。唯一会让他在解放自身愉悦时感到些许罪恶的仅是一些不恰当、也永远都见不得光的幻想。  
不说也罢。  
那一瞬间他仅仅以为那是他太过投入产生的幻听，一丝不和谐感被刺激导致的过载所尽数淹没，来不及产生警惕。直到电子退潮般散去，理智渐渐回笼，他才意识到是真的，自己刚刚真的听到了，那不是幻听。  
不，不可能，这根本不可能。  
救护车尽可能自欺欺人地想，用力搓掉了手上的液体。他的接收器不会出错，周围寂静得不存在任何可能被误听的东西，更何况药师的声音大得似乎已经不在乎他是否会被听到。  
不。  
救护车发现他不能像平常一样在爽到了自己之后，就毫不在意地把辅助情绪用的幻想画面从自己的脑海中挥散出去。潮湿的温热感滞留在救护车褪去充能的管线上，同那副画面一起。他意识到能量的流径再次回到了它们刚刚离开的位置，这迫使他不得不再次靠回到墙壁上。  
另一头安静了下去，仿佛那声喊叫释放掉了一切黑暗中晦暗不明的欲望。  
但它们扭头缠上救护车。  
救护车的换气设备轰隆隆地运转起来，第二次的全盘充能不再拥有良好控制力的压抑，显得格外来势汹汹。救护车努力克制着自己发出的响动， 他可不想和药师一样让自己彻底失控，还有难堪。  
刚才的喊叫，噢……那真是……太想不到了。  
救护车的处理器烧得发烫。  
“救护车——”药师哽咽着嘶喊，跟着一连串撕破的高音。  
它们穿透了墙壁，一头扎进救护车的幻想，精确地与处理器中的画面融为一体。现在药师早已经沉寂无声，但那声喊叫却在救护车的处理器里绕梁不止。这就仿佛被人当场挑破了不可告人的秘密，救护车被吓得不轻，或许正是因为过载意外提前，才让他现在压抑不住自己的反应。  
不，这不是最糟的。更糟的，是他知道了药师的秘密，而药师却一无所知。救护车感到自己的能量转换炉里一阵发冷，仿佛装进了一块铁，和诡谲阴暗的手一起拽他着往下沉去，处理器里的画面变得愈发清晰与鲜明。  
救护车能想象出冷凝液从药师鼻尖滑落的一道细小闪光，也能想象出一阵迫切热烈的抽紧，他甚至能再一次想象出完全不同但内容完全喊叫，紧贴在他的接收器边，被喘息打得稀碎。  
他涨得发疼。

 

第二天  
药师：救护车，这个手术报告你看一下里面是不是……渣，你把脸撇过去是几个意思？老子有那么丑吗？——等等你怎么开始冒蒸汽了？  
救护车：你给我闭嘴，离我远点！别让我看到你！  
药师：救护车，你又发什么神经！  
救护车：……出去！  
药师：拆你渣的，出去就出去！——诶诶？？你怎么自己出去了？


End file.
